


Still The One

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Nick and David almost kissing





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com


End file.
